Harry Potter & the Logia mage
by Werewolf2300
Summary: After Being Forced To Fight Another War Harry is sent to an AU Where the Potters are alive and his alternate self is female. How will a Logia Mage cope in this AU. Snape Ron bashing Harry/Multi


**Disclamer: **

**I don't own Harry potter, Rosario Vampie,fairy tail, shaman king or Darkstakers or any of the characters in this story expect my own Oc characters everything else belongs to there rightful owners if I did I would not be in school.**

_Prologue_

Two beaten and bloody figures stood across the battle field. All of the buildings around them were in ruin, some still smoking from the force of their clashing spells. Their clothes were torn and both were breathing heavily. One of the figures was a tall young man with long black hair and striking green eyes that snapped like electricity. His face was stoic as he stared at his opponent, an ancient wizard who had battled Merlin himself. His opponent lost in his duel against Merlin and was sealed in a tomb for eternity. Tom Riddle's meddling had freed him with the promises of power.

Just two months after the fall of Voldemort, his old master Sigan had returned and started attacking the wizarding world in revenge for his loss against Merlin. Sigan's intent was to burn the entire magical world to the ground and rebuild it with himself as king. An all out war for survival against the powerful, ancient wizard scourged the wizarding world.

It had been a long and bloody war and Harry had lost many friends, even the famous alchemist, Harry's master and second father Nicolas Flamel. After Dumbledore's death and funeral Nicholas Flamel had taken Harry in to his home. Harry had been surprised to see that the famous alchemist was still alive as Harry thought thought that Nicholas and his wife had died in Harry's first year after the Sorcerer's Stone was destroyed. When Harry had expressed this to Nicholas, the alchemist had laughed and told Harry that the Stone was a fake and that the Flamels had planned to fake their deaths with Dumbledore's help so that no one would try and steal the Stone or go looking for them. Harry learned that all the fake stone produced was fire whiskey spiked with Viagra. Nicholas had thought it a great practical joke. Anyone who actually tried to steal the fake stone would be walking around with their little soldier standing at full salute until the spell was reversed. Harry felt stupid after he heard that all the trouble he, Hermione, and Ron had gone through for a fake stone that would not have let Voldemort get his body back even if he drank the fake elixir.

At midnight on Harry's seventeenth birthday, the day of Harry's magical maturity, he awoke an unknown power within himself and his body levitated above his bed as lightning encased his body. Power had rushed through Harry's veins. When the lightning died down, Nicholas and Perenelle who had been attracted by the lightning, came rushing into the room to check on him. Harry told them he was fine, but Harry suddenly somehow knew he could control lightning itself and with practice _become_ lightning itself.

It turned out that "the power he knows not" from the prophesy was not love as Dumbledore had suspected but was the power to control thunder and lightning. The most dangerous of all his new abilities was the capability to turn into a giant lightning god. Nicholas had told him Harry's thunder powers were said to be a gift from the thunder god Rajjin himself, who according to legend would gives these powers to those mages who had earned his respect and protection.

After Harry had destroyed nearly all of Voldemort's soul fragments with Hermione's help, with only one left at Hogwarts itself. It all came to a head that May when it was time for Harry to answer his destiny.

After they destroyed the diadem, Harry and Hermoine had found out that Voldemort was on his way to Hogwarts to kill those students and faculty who had resisted Snape and the Carrows and the junior Death Eaters. The duo decided it was time to make a stand. Harry killed Snape by sending a lightning bolt through his heart and Hermione killed the Carrows with a _reducto_ curse so powerful that it blew a hole through them**.** Everyone found out later from Hannah Abbot that Snape, the sick freak, had been using the Muggle-born students as test subjects for new potions and poisons letting them suffer for a while before giving them an antidote and then handing them over to the Carrows to use as practice dummies for two of the UnforgivableCurses: the _Cruciatus_ and the _Imperius_ Curses.

The odds looked impossible for the Harry and his allies as it seemed Voldemort had brought all of his forces to Hogwarts. They were outnumbered and no matter how many they killed wave after wave kept breaking on their defenses. Harry was forced to use a spell he called _Raigō_—a huge,spherical, dark blue cloud filled with electricity. Harry used it to wipe Voldemort and his forces of the face of the wizarding world, leaving a massive crater to mark the battle.

Harry had thought his war was over. He had embraced his destiny and now he finally had peace. But now Harry had a new opponent, Sigan, who stood before him more formidable than Voldemort ever was. Sigan had started everything, had used Tom Riddle as his pawn. Harry had been surprised, thinking that Voldemort's ego would have prevented him from being used by anyone more powerful than him.

Learning his new lightning powers had been exhausting, as it put a lot of stress on Harry's body. After he had killed Voldemort and his army Harry was practically cationic and exhausted for days afterwards. However, Harry kept to his training under the Flamel's tutelage he mastered his new power.

Through it all Nicholas was a source of wisdom and inspiration for Harry. Nicholas told Harry it was one thing to have wild power and talent, but another thing altogether to utilize that power into skill. Nicholas also warned Harry not to rely on his lightning powers and to master other skills and reserve his power as a trump card. This way Harry's ultimate technique would stay a mystery to his enemies. Harry mastered other skills, including two sword styles from Nicholas. Harry invented his own sword technique dark slayer. The sword he used was a blade forged using a blend of traditional means and magic to forge a katana he called Yamato—a sword that could cut through anything. Harry had pushed all of his magic in the sword, which had the unexpected effect of making it sentient. Only Harry could wield it unless he gave permission.

"Join me, Harry! The wizarding word is corrupt and fickle. One minute you're a hero, next you're an attention-seeking fake. They don't _deserve_ your loyalty, Harry. Join me and you can be greater than you are now! You could stand beside me—_help me_ destroy this wretched world and build a new one in its place. You could be a king like me! People would bow before you! A god amongst men, Harry!" Sigan lured Harry, his voice sultry and low, spilling out of his mouth like poison.

Harry frowned. "I agree." He said and watched Sigan's eyes spark. "The British wizarding world are like sheep, herded by the new fads or whoever is the most powerful at the time. Honestly, I wouldn't mind if you razed it to the ground. However, to think you could rebuild from that wasteland is madness. Besides, Hogwarts was my first home, and will be home to future witches and wizards who are survivors of this war. I will stop you now even if it means my death." Harry told Sigan, his voice full of resolve.

Sigan straightened and frowned. "Fine, then. If you won't join me I will kill you. We could have been gods, Harry, but I guess this is the end. Let's settle this as one magical swordsman to another." Sigan told Harry as he drew his rapier and raised it in salute. His Rapier was infused with his dark magical energy and channeled the killing curse through it.

"Lets end this duel." Harry told his opponent as he used his Dark Slayer style: _Battōjutsu Judgment Cut_. Sigan charged forward, channeling his death magic into his blade to capture Harry's power for himself. Harry seemingly disappeared before his eyes, causing Sigan to halt. He suddenly heard a cry of "Judgement Cut". Pain ripped through the dark wizard and his sword shattered. Sigan fell to his knees with multiple, fatal cuts. Sigan saw his broken sword and knew that death was near for him.

"I guess this is the end, but at least I have been beaten by the better swordsman. My treasure of boundless knowledge and endless wealth is yours, Harry. Think of it as an apology for all the trouble I have caused you. I may have been wrong, but I truly wanted what was best for the world. In the dark days of witch hunts when we wizards and witches were hunted like animals, my sword and magic was all I had to rely on. I still follow the ways of the Old Religion, even if it's forgotten to many of the wizards today. Take the spoils of the duel, it's your right by conquest." Sigan told Harry between gasps. When the old wizard was done, he closed his eyes and died.

Harry looked out at the wrecked city that was once Diagon Alley and sighed at the destruction caused by Sigan and his army. Harry had stopped Sigan but not before the dark wizard had managed to destroy most of wizarding Britain. Now, bodies littered the smoking wasteland. Harry looked at Sigan's corpse.

"May you find peace in the next life, Cornelius Sigan. You truly were a worthy opponent." Harry told him as he levitated the body and sent it, traveling by lightning, to one of the long forgotten burial grounds of the Old Religion land that was considered sacred by the druids. He buried Sigan's body their with a small ogam stone with the simple epithet: _here lies Cornelius Sigan, black mage and sword master. _Sign was not like Voldemort as he still had a code of honor and followed the swordsman's code to never refuse a sword duel, to answer steel with steel, and to use only magic that incorporates his blade during an official duel. And, Sigan still had a complete soul—unlike Voldemort.

(2 weeks later Hogwarts Castle)

Harry sat on the window sill of the Astronomy Tower looking at the beautiful stars and moon. He thought about all those who had been lost during the dark war. Hermione was killed by Ron who had turned and tried to kill his whole family. Ron had managed to rape and kill Ginny before Ron's brothers along with Harry killed him. They had used _Legilimency_ to search Ron's mind for his motives and that's when they had learned the gruesome acts he had committed against Hermoine, Ginny, and other Muggle girls. Ron had gotten Ginny when she was getting out of the shower. He had cast a silencing charm on the door—not that he needed it as it was only them two in the house. He was too much of a coward to face her in a fair duel as he knew she would beat him. Ron had joined Sigan because he was tired of being overshadowed by his brothers and jealous of their lives and accomplishments—Bill the curse breaker and his beautiful _quator vleea_ wife, Fred and George's joke shop and theire former Gryffindor chaser teammates who were now their girlfriends, Charlie the dragon breeder and his hot foreign girlfriend who was also a dragon breeder, and Ginny who was playing professional Quidditch for the Holy Head Harpies and was a world famous chaser. Ron, on the other hand, was weak in a duel and talentless in Quidditch and could not even get into the dead last team. He wanted to kill his family because he believed that they held him back from his full potential.

He had been so arrogant and ruthless that he had left his baby sister's body on display in the front room with a simple note:

_To my so__ called family,_

_I will kill you all and stop you holding me back from wealth and greatness that I deserve._

_I hope you like my going away __present. Tell Potter that his whore was a real screamer. She told me to stop but she loved it in the end just like the slut she was. I'm through with all of you, including Potter_

_Ron_

When the Weasleys came home and found Ginny's body they were devastated. Ron timed the murder perfectly as they were holding a family reunion that day and all of Ron's brothers were home. When they found the note they called Harry by use of one of his two-way mirrors like the one he got from Sirius and they told him the bad news. Harry used his powers to teleport to the Borrow straight away.

They covered her body and called a healer to validate Ron's claim of incestuous rape. The healer verified this shocking and disgusting truth.

The entire Weasley family along with Harry were sent in a rage. The Weasleys disowned Ron and all of them plus Harry set out on a manhunt for two weeks straight. They cornered him in Knockturn Alley. Ron even had the nerve to brag about what he did and was stupid enough to believe he could actually kill all of them. They defeated him easily. They attacked him all at once but were slow and methodical about it, the Weasleys no longer recognizing Ron as their own. They used a new version of bone breaker curse which broke all the bones in his body one at a time and caused extreme pain. Harry had invented it to use for interrogation on captured Death Eaters as they were accustomed to the _Cruciatus_ curse. Then they used a castrating hex on Ron.

They dragged him home to the Burrow and interrogated him using _Legilimency_ and _Veritaserum_ to find out why he committed such a terrible crime. Harry had been angry and appalled. Despite his falling out with Ron during the search for Voldemort's soul fragments, he had remained great friends with the Weasleys who considered him another son.

They also discovered that the reason Harry had lost contact with Hermione in the last few months and the reason she had cut off communication with her friends was because Ron had dosed her with love potion and had used her as a toy to fulfill his sick fantasies. The only reason Ron had hurt Hermoine was so that Harry could not have her. In Ron's mind, it was a way to be better than Harry if he kept Hermoine as a pleasure slave and to make a fortune off her talents. After the war, Hermoine had discovered a talent for inventing spells. She invented spells to help people, she even invented a spell that helped Neville's parents recover from their too-long illness. She had donated the spell to St. Mungos. St. Mungos had paid Hermoine over two million galleons, which Ron had wanted to get his hands on.

Bill had conjured a metal chair where they bound Ron to it. Harry had used his lightning powers to fry the disgusting little bastard alive.

Harry smiled to himself. If anyone had told him all those years ago when he started Hogwarts that he would be able to kill someone, he would have called them a liar. Even in his sixth year he would never thought he could kill someone. The war had killed that in Harry. Death Eaters wouldn't stop with just a stunning curse. After all, with the Dementors on Voldemort's side, their was no prison to put the Death Eaters.

They destroyed Ron's body and Harry made sure that Ginny was given a proper funeral. He bought an expenive dress for her to be buried in to make sure she buried like a queen. He still hated Ron to this day and missed Ginny and her fiery attitude. She was the only one he had told about him studying under Flamel.

A year later the rest of the Weasley family was killed by Sigan's forces, though they had all gone down fighting.

Harry was lost in his memories of death, blood, and pain when he heard footsteps on the cold stone floor. He automatically drew his wand, a spell on the tip of his tongue.

He recognized the two visitors. One was tall young man with black hair, broad shoulders and chubby cheeks. The other was a girl with long blond hair and a dreamy expression on her face. She wore her signature butter beer cork necklace around her throat.

Harry lowered his wand and greeted the last of his friends who had survived the war. "Hello Neville, Luna. What's up?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Just checking up on you to see how you're doing." Neville said. He was worried about the health of his friend who had led them through another bloody war .

"You're leaving tonight, aren't you Harry? With the storm that's coming." Luna asked in a sad yet dreamy voice.

"You always did have a talent of knowing things that others would not believe or know, Luna. I guess that's parts of your gifts." Harry said with a sad smile. "You're right, Luna. I have nothing left in this world. I have done all I can and stopped two dark lords. I can feel something calling me, something my magic is trying to tell me. All I know is that after this storm comes and goes I will be gone for good from this world. It's time for the wizarding world to stand on its own two feet instead of relying on me or some other savior when things get tough. I have given them their chance, all of the dark forces are gone and they can start anew. They have a chance to build a just and fair society where all races are equal." Harry said, his voice full of conviction.

"But before that I have a present for both of you before I go. I was going to get McGonagall to give it to you both but now that you're here I'll give it to you myself." Harry took out two small books and handed them a book each.

"What's this, Harry?" Neville asked, curious.

"It's a copy of all the spells that I invented along with most of the spells Nicholas taught me. Some of them are the ones I used against Riddle and his Death Eaters as well as some I used against Sigan's army. It's a thank you for your unwavering friendship and loyalty to me through some dark days. I also charmed them so only someone of Lovegood or Longbottom blood can read them. I also made it so you can summon it to you no matter where you are. Neville, all you have to say is 'I, Lord Neville Longbottom call forth my Family Grimoire'." He turned to Luna. "Same for you, Luna. Say 'I, Lady Luna Lovegood call forth my Family Grimoire'."

"I hope it helps your families stay strong and safe for all the generations of Longbottoms and Lovegoods to come." His friends who had awed looks on their faces.

"Thank you, Harry. I don't know what to say." Neville whispered.

"Thank you, Harry. I will miss your company. You were one of my first real friends. You never laughed at me." Luna said softly with tears in her eyes.

Their was a sudden loud clap of thunder and the wind began to howl fiercely. Lightning arched in the sky.

"Goodbye Neville, Luna. It's time for me to go. I don't know where I'm going but I know it's going to be a great adventure." Harry shook Neville's hand and embraced Luna.

"Where are you going, Mr. Potter? Were you not going to say goodbye?" A woman's stern voice tinged with a Scottish accent came from the doorway.

"Hello, ProfessorMcGonagall. You got my letter?"

"So you have decided to leave." Professor McGonagall said softly without preamble.

"I'll be gone with this storm. Their's nothing left for me here, it's time to move on. It's time for them to stand on their own. I won't be a crutch anymore." Harry said as he stared out at the storm.

"I guess nothing will change your mind Harry, so I wish you the best of luck. I hope you'll be happy wherever you're going."

Harry smiled. "I have a going away present for you. I got it from a old friend before his death. He showed me how to make it before he went on to the next great adventure." Harry told her as he took out a vile full of a honey colored liquid. "This will heal your injures and return you back to your late twenties. It's a very special elixir that will heal old injuries, rejuvenate your body, and return your body to its prime. If you so wish, you will get at least another 200 years with this and your own magic."

"The elixir of life." She marveled. "I don't believe it. Where did you get this?"

Harry cocked a smirk. "A very old and powerful wizard and witch gave me this and taught me how to make it in case I got badly injured while dueling Sigan. I'm giving it to you now on one condition: watch over Hogwarts and all her children, teach them everything you can, and protect them as headmistress of Hogwarts to the best of your ability. Do you accept? I want a witch's oath." Harry told her, all traces of humor gone from his voice.

Harry gave her the vial after she swore her oath. Before their eyes her grey hair turned into a long chestnut brown, her face became fuller, and the scars faded away. She stood up taller, her bust expanded and filled out her robes, and her eyes sparked with renewed energy, erasing damage she suffered during the war.

"Thank you, Harry. I haven't felt this good in years." McGonagall said in gratitude.

"Goodbye, Professor. It was a pleasure knowing you. It's time for me to go." Harry told her as he jumped out the window and disappeared in a flash of lightning. A clap of thunder resonated across the Hogwarts ground as Harry Potter disappeared, never to be seen in this world again. Only three people would know what happened to Harry, and the rest of the world would forever wonder what happened to the legendary Harry Potter, slayer of the greatest dark lords to ever exist.

Harry looked around him wildly to see where the lightning had taken him. All he saw was empty space and a Japanese style temple up ahead that had all the symbols of the elements on its doors. Their was a large symbol for lightning, fire, wind, water, and earth.

Harry heard a voice call out to him from the temple. "Come forward young Lightning Mage, he who has been blessed by Raijin himself, and all of your questions shall be answered."

Harry walked forward and tried to push the doors open but they would not budge. He saw the lightning symbol on the door and as he thought about it something told him to use his lightning to open the door. He covered his hand in lightning and placed it on the lightning symbol and the doors easily swung open. Harry stepped forward and saw a large room with a timber floor. In the center were two male figures and one female figure. One male was covered in fire, the other in earth, and the female in water.

"Welcome to the Hall of Elementals, young Lightning Mage." The female figure spoke.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Harry asked in a serious that belied his power.

"We are like you, young mage. We are Guardians of the Balance and like you we were born at different times in the different realities. As you can tell, we represent the different elements." The female figure continued.

"You, young mage, are the first Lightning Mage in a thousand years to awaken in any of the dimensions and the first one to ever fully master their lightning powers. That means that like us you are now immortal. You won't appear to age past your twenty-first birthday, which is tonight." The male figure covered in fire spoke.

"What good is immortality to me? I have nothing to live for; most of my friends are dead and most of my home has been destroyed in the wars against Voldemort and Sigan." Harry shouted.

"That is why we summoned you here, young mage. Sigan was once a powerful light mage, but at the time the magical and Muggle worlds were one. Those times were cruel to people like him, and he thirsted for power. He dove into the dark arts for revenge against a Muggle king who slaughtered young wizards and witches who had not yet even discovered their own powers. He saw women and children being burned alive, the lucky ones beheaded. He became obsessed with power, with revenge against Muggles, until he became the most powerful Dark Mage to ever exist in all the realms until your awakening." The female figure spoke.

"When Sigan set his eyes on Camelot for revenge, a young Merlin was forced to stop him by sealing him away. For as powerful as Merlin was, he was too young in his power then to destroy a being like Sigan. But Sigan found a way to become immortal and by our laws we could only watch without interference as he caused chaos. You ended that chaos, Lightning Mage." The male figure made of earth continued.

"In gratitude, we are sending you to another reality where the Potters are alive. You will be reborn into a legendary and powerful pureblood family—a new family. Remember young mage that the Potter's first born child in this dimension is female and she is called the Girl Who Lived. The Lily and James of this world are not _your_ parents, Harry. The same with your godfather Sirius and your friend Lupin. They are different people. You _cannot_ tell anyone the truth outside of Dumbledore and the Flamels, who we will summon now to tell them the truth.

"You will have new friends and a new life so enjoy it. Play professional Quidditch like you dreamed. Get yourself a nice harem of girls and have a big family. Get drunk at all the parties you have, get drunk on _life_. Enjoy everything you never could because of Voldemort and Sigan." The female figure finished.

"What's the catch? I doubt you're doing all this out the goodness of your hearts?" Harry suspiciously.

"Their is no catch. Either way you will be sent to this dimension for a new life—you have earned that. You can leave Voldemort to Lily Potter, Jr. She will face the dark lord but she will not win as she is not nor ever will be a Logia Mage. However, even then it should not affect you. Voldemort will conquer Britain, but you will be elsewhere. The future of this world remains uncertain. This new world is different. For example, Fudge is not in the Death Eater's pocket thanks to his astute wife and daughter. He does not let people get by with pleading the Imperious curse or by bribery to Minister Millicent Bagnold." The female figure explained.

"So, you expect me to kill Voldemort _again_ and protect my female self of this world, don't you?" Harry said, eyes narrowing.

"We didn't say that." The fire figure interceded. "It is your choice. You can leave Voldemort and Britain alone if you so desire."

Harry snorted. "Some choice. Watch Riddle destroy everyone and let another person have to go through the trauma of having to fight Voldemort. She will see her friends, her family die before she is killer herself."

"Very well." The voice did not betray much emotion. "We will summon the Flamels and Dumbledore's spirits now and explain the details to them about your previous life. Remember, the Potters of this time are not your family. James and Lily have three children—two daughters and a son—and they are the heirs to Gryffindor, not you." The earth figure said solemnly.

"Your bloodline will be of Asakura heirs of Melin and Le Fay on your father's side and the last of the Senjus—a Japanese clan of warriors, healers, and wand crafters—on your mother's side. These two clans have always had strong connections and with the help of some minor clans built magical Japan to make it as strong as it is today. This bloodline will make the rest of the English purebloods try and ally with your family and no one will dare cross such a powerful family. This will help you protect your alternate self and cut back on some Voldemort's support base. The only ones who might try to defy your family would be the Malfoys.

"Now, young mage, take the true form of your element like your fellow mages." The earth figure told Harry.

At first Harry was puzzled before he took on his thunder god form. He watched as Dumbledore and the Flamels were summoned. A circular symbol appeared on the ground in front of him and their was a flash of light. When the light died down, three people stood before Harry that he had not seen in a long time. The last time he saw the Flamels he was burying them, and the last time he saw Dumbledore was at the old wizard's funeral. Overwhelmed with homesickness for his loved ones, Harry had to fight the urge to run and embrace them.

"Albus, is that you old friend? Where are we?" Nichols asked as he looked around, reaching for his wand—an action mimicked by his wife and Dumbledore.

"Wherever here is, we were summoned." Dumbledore assessed. Dumbledore looked around and noticed the figures in front of them—two male figures one covered in fire and one in earth and the last one the female figure was covered in water. He coud tell they held a lot of power that outclassed his own. His musings were interrupted when the female figure spoke to him.

"Welcome, Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel and Albus Dumbledore, to the Hall of Elementals and home of the Logia Mages."

The trio was flabbergasted, unbelieving that they were in a place that no wizard or witch had set foot in over three thousand years. The female continued.

"We summoned you here to inform you of the errors in the Prophecy, which is in fact a fake. That old battle axe was set up, Albus, by a wizard who used _Legilimency_to give false memories with a time delay trigger. The trigger was set to end when you finished the interview. The only reason why Riddle went after the Potters was because Snape told him that a child of the Potters mentioned in a prophesy was destined to kill him. I know you're going to say that Snape would never do that and that he made some mistakes in his youth but the sad truth was that he wanted Lily Potter for himself and he blamed all of his problems on James Potter. It was a plot of Snape's concocted to kill James and his children so that he could have Lily. The only reason he went to you was because Voldemort told him to spy on you and when his master fell, Snape used you to stay out of Azkaban." She paused to let the information sink in before continuing.

"As you know Peter, betrayed the Potters and told Tom Riddle their location. You also know that their daughter Lily survived the killing curse and according to the false prophecy is destined to kill the dark wizard. I'm afraid that young Lily Potter is not strong enough to kill Voldemort, who will come back."

"Then what do we do if the prophesy is fake? I have fought him before and I'm getting too old. Even if I was in my prime I could only bring him to a draw and drive him off. My old student had immersed himself totally in the dark arts and he has no morals." Dumbledore said mournfully.

"Before, their was nothing we could have done except watch as he destroyed all of wizarding Britain. But we have been blessed by the awakening of a Goro Logia Mage from another dimension. This mage discovered his power while fighting Voldemort in his world. But then something happened that we had not foreseen. A young Tom Riddle on his quest for power unsealed a dark wizard who's power was said to have been unlimited—a mage sealed by Merlin himself, one Cornelius Sigan." The water figure's voice rang out.

Dumbledore and the Flamels gasped at that name, having heard stories of his power.

"Sigan took advantage of the damage and vulnerabilities left behind Voldemort's war. The Lightening Mage taught his surviving friends some of what he had learned under you three and together they fought back. It was a long and bloody war. Close your eyes, we will show you." She commanded.

The first thing the Flamels and Dumbledore saw was a green-eyed young man with messy black hair that looked like James Potter. They saw him in the midst of many battles. He used his sword to cut though all sorts of dark creatures and Wizards with incredible accuracy and seemingly god-like speed. They saw him call down lightning storms to destroy armies of trolls and giants. They saw him fighting Sigan himself different times. They watched as they saw the young man bury his fallen comrades. This went on for hours it seemed and they felt sorry for the young man who fought against all odds and loss, even betrayal. The Flamels even saw their own deaths at Sigan's hands and the young man sobbing as he cradled their bodies. The witnessed the final duel, saw Sigan fall to the ground. Finally, Dumbledore and the Flamels saw his early life from when Voldemort attacked his parents to Dumbledore placing him at his Aunt's house and his miserable childhood, treated as a slave. They saw his years at Hogwarts, his love for the place.

"As you have seen from Harry's memories he has scarified a lot. In thanks for defeating Sigan, we will send him to your world where he will be the son of two powerful purebloods who are struggling to have children. He will slumber in his mother's womb for eight months while he adapts to his new bloodline. As far as those in this world are concerned, he will be known only as Harry Asakura, son of Asakura Hao and Asakura Keiko ne Senju, heirs of Emyrs and Lefay and Senju. This will protect him as we want him to enjoy his second chance unthreatened." The female figure spoke decisively.

After seeing Harry's memories Dumbledore swore to himself that he would make sure Harry got the life he deserved and he would not repeat his previous mistakes of only teaching Harry when it was too late. He swore he would teach Harry everything he knew and get to know him better. He would take him as his apprentice when he was ready and teach him anything that his other self failed to teach him. And Dumbledore himself would take care of Snape. He realized he had been a fool in trusting Snape and he would not let the man endanger his students. Dumbledore swore that he would remind Snape why Dumbledore is the only man Voldemort feared.

The Flamels were happy that they had someone who was like their own son as they had lost the ability to reproduce after creating the first prototype of the Sorcerer's Stone. They swore they would get to know Harry again and it brought them some peace to know that they had managed to pass on all their knowledge to a worthy young man. They promised to get to know him like their alternates selves knew him.

"Harry, please introduce yourself to this world's Dumbledore and Flamels." The female figure looked past the trio and they turned to see a lightning figure who had been there the entire time. There was a flash and the young man from the memories stood in place of the lightning.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said without preamble and gave them a half smile. "Or I guess I am Harry Askura now. It's nice to see you all again, even if you're not the same ones I knew I still want to thank you. Uncle Nick, Aunty Perenelle—I want to thank you for everything you did for me. You took me in to your home after Professor Dumbledore's death and treated me like a son. You taught me so much and helped me cope with my friends' deaths and helped me survive the wars." Harry did something he had never done before. He got on his knees and bowed in respect to his old teachers. No one had ever before made Harry bow to them, not even Voldemort's _Imperious _curse.

Unable to stand it any longer, Perenelle rushed forward and embraced Harry in a hug like he was her own child and Harry couldn't stop the tears of joy and relief.

"Harry, I know we are not the same people you knew but we would like to get to know you as well as our other selves. I would like to make amends for my other self's mistakes regarding you. I want to take you on as my apprentice, if you accept." Dumbledore told Harry softly.

"Albus, me and Perenelle would also like to take Harry as our apprentice." Nicholas told Dumbledore who agreed.

"I will contact you when I'm old enough after my rebirth." Harry promised them.

"It's time, young mage. We're going to send you back to 1977 where you will be reborn."

"I happen to be old friends with your new mother, Harry." Perenelle said jovially. "I have known her since she was a child so I will see you soon."

"To be unhappy is to be dead. Live your dreams, Harry." The fire figure said before all three of them fell into a chant in a strange language. Harry disappeared in a flash of light.

The Fire Mage turned to the three wizards. "When you return to your own realm, make sure he enjoys his new life. Harry deserves it after everything he has been through. Remember to watch Snape, Albus. Reign him in and don't trust him." He warned. "You must not tell anyone of what you found out today. I want an oath on your life and magic or else I will not let you leave alive." Both Dumbledore and the Flamels swore an oath not to tell anyone.

"I have sealed the information in your minds. Consider it an _Occlumency_ version of the _Fidelius_ Charm and I'm the secret keeper." The Earth Mage, who had been quiet through the earlier exchange, told them.

With that, Dumbledore and the Flamels disappeared and reappeared back in Hogwarts, inside Dumbledore's private quarters. "I will make sure you get the life you deserve, Harry." Dumbledore swore to himself.

"Don't worry, Albus. We will wait until we get news of his birth. Nicholas and myself will visit and congratulate his mother. Nicholas and I will watch over Harry until he is old enough to use his full power again and make sure he enjoys his life." Perenelle said gently.

"We will introduce you to them eventually if they want to meet you." Nicholas added.

"Thank you, Nicholas. Why don't you spend the night at Hogwarts in the guest quarters? I will call one of the house elves to get your bed ready. Mipsy!" Dumbledore called out.

POP!

"Headmaster is calling Mipsy?" The small female house elf squeaked.

"Could you please get the elves to prepare the guest quarters with the double bed for Nicholas and his wife? And three cups of fire whiskey. Thank you, Mipsy." Mipsy bowed out and popped away.

Ten minutes later Mipsy returned and informed Dumbledore that the guest room was ready. "Thank you, Mipsy. Please show them to the way." Dumbledore instructed and then turned to his old friends. "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow. You might as well stay for breakfast and make all of the students curious." He said with a spark in his eyes.

"Thank you, Albus. Goodnight." Nicholas bid as he and his wife were led away by the small house elf into the dark of the castle.

* * *

AN: sorry it took so long to post this but I am swamped with school work lately .

I apoglise again for how slow my updates are but there is nothing I can do I will try my best to update Goro no Luffy before the end of the month.

Can anyone guess the kings name that the mages were talking about? If you know the answer put it in a review.

I will post images for some of the characters in this story on my profile check it out if you like.

Please review and flamers will be ingored


End file.
